


Yaks Best At Hugs

by Psyga315



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 08, Snowed In, Tall Women
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 04:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15404919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: You needed someone to teach you how to not suck at Generosity. Namely fashion design. You managed to find one in the surprisingly tall school girl Yona. She naturally accepts the offer to tutor you and tutor she does... At least until it becomes the dead of winter night with the heat off. Though Yona has a secret trick up her sleeve, for you see...Yaks best at hugs.





	Yaks Best At Hugs

The bell rang, signifying the end to your class. You stretched your arms and legs before you picked up your notes. You really gotta stop sleeping in Fluttershy’s class, you thought to yourself. It wasn’t because she was boring. Far from it, rather, her voice is pleasant to hear, and her lessons were very sweet. The fact that you got straight A’s in the class despite nodding off every now and then was baffling to say the least.

Though that was the one class you excelled in. Every other class had varying degrees of success. The one class you flopped in was Generosity. You got the gist of sharing is caring, but you can’t sew fashion to save your life. The fact that the tutor assigned to you is a girl half your age who just so happens to be the teacher’s little sister doesn’t help matters.

So, you decided to do a study night with someone who _was_ doing good at Generosity. Preferably one who isn’t doing good at Kindness so that _you_ could do some quid pro quo. Luckily, you found one: Yona. She was from the land of Yakyakistan, and as such, was immediately noticeable from her horns. As you approached her and said hello, she stood up and that’s when you noticed the other trait Yakyakistanis have: tall women.

However, you weren’t frightened by the fact that you were a head shorter than her. In fact, you didn’t seem to mind. Plus, it’s hard to feel intimidated when she’s looking at you with her large green eyes and a cute yet soft smile.

“Something Youngling need?” She asked you in a bold, broken voice.

“Well, I couldn’t help but notice your grades for the pop quiz and I was wondering if… well… I can help you.” You said.

“No need. Yona best at Kindness!” She grinned.

“W-well… C-could you at least help _me_?” You took out your notebook for Generosity class and showed her your recent test results. “I’m not really good… But you seem to pass with flying colors!”

“Yona good with fashion. Yona teach Youngling fashion!” With that, she pulled you in for a hug. You could hear some bones pop as she squeezed you tightly. Yet… you didn’t feel any displeasure from the hug. You felt relaxed.

* * *

Yona, as part of an agreement with the school’s exchange program, lived at a dorm. She was able to invite you over to her room, coupled by Sweetie Belle, your tutor. As much as you didn’t _want_ her to be there, you kinda had to as part of learning fashion is dealing with different fabrics. While Rarity, the teacher, would have access to it, when dealing with after school activities like homework study, the responsibility falls on Sweetie Belle’s shoulders.

Thankfully, Sweetie Belle was only there for a few minutes to drop off the fabrics.

“Well, that’s all of them. Let me know if you need more!” You cringed as her voice cracked, not because it was bad, but because it was so damn adorable.

You took half of the fabrics while Yona took the other half. You spent the next few hours learning about diverse ways to sew and cut fabric, learning new designs that you didn’t know before, and before you knew it, you were having _fun_ making clothes. It was now well into the night and you got the hang of it, enough to try your hand at the next test. You were ready to head off when Yona spoke up.

“Yona like skirt best!” Yona took one of the articles you made, a simple frilled brown skirt, and took it with her to her bathroom. A moment later, she came out with the skirt on her. She got onto her bed and knelt. “Skirt great!” She looked at you and beamed. There was something cute about the way she sat and smiled to you.

**KKKKRKKKK!**

Suddenly the heat in Yona’s room just shut off.

“Not again!” Yona muttered. It wasn’t noticeable to you at first, but once the room began to feel chillier, that’s when you noticed something’s off. Yona going over to check her thermostat confirmed that it was the heat.

“Ah jeez!” You muttered. You soon began to shiver. You looked outside as you saw snow piled up to the trees. “Damn it!” You winced. Damn Pegasi, why did they have to make a situation bad for you? You shivered immensely as your teeth chattered. It was just one inconvenience over the other…

“Can’t be helped…” You heard Yona sigh as she managed to wrap you in some warm fabric. “Youngling sleep with Yona tonight.” She said. You blushed and turned to see the only bed in the room. Before you had any say, she picked you up and placed you on her bed.

“T-thanks… b-but… I… pr-probably s-s-shouldn’t s-s-s-sleep here…” You forced your words out your chittering teeth.

“Room too cold to sleep alone. Yona warm Youngling up.” She proceeded to hold you as suddenly, you could feel her huge body warmth fill you. She definitely outsized you as your feet could barely touch her knees. Her arms wrapped around you as her thighs gripped onto your legs. She squeezed you tight. Not tight to the point where you’ll be gasping for air, but right to the point where the only thing you can do is stay there and sleep. “Yaks best at hugs!” You couldn’t help but agree. Her hug was extremely pleasant. Your breathing steadied, and it felt as though you were out on a sunny spring morning. There were no chills, no shivering. Just you and the soft breathing that you and Yona shared.

You wiped out as Yona stroked your back.

* * *

Your eyes opened as you felt the tight grip of Yona on you. You smiled and, without thinking it, kissed her on the neck. She woke up soon after and gave you that kind-hearted smile.

“Thank you, Yona.” You said.

“You’re welcome.” She got up and helped pack the clothes you made. “Yona keep skirt?” She asked. You nodded. Her broken English wasn’t that hard to understand. You got up from the bed as well… then proceeded to hug her.

“You’re very sweet…” You said to her. Yona turned and lifted you up with her hug.

“Youngling sweet too!” She slung the bag of clothes over her shoulder and carried you on her back.

“W-woah! What are you doing?” You asked her.

“Yona take Youngling to class! Least Yona can do!” As she said that, you just… accepted it. Besides, you wanted to be with Yona _just_ a bit longer. You tightly held onto Yona’s back like a spider monkey and smiled…

You liked being with Yona. … Perhaps you _loved_ being with Yona… Maybe you _love_ Yona.

That was it. You love Yona. That’s why her tall features weren’t scary to you. That’s why you immediately felt comfortable when she hugged you. That’s why you didn’t mind her giving you a piggy-back ride.

The school year was half-way done, so you had all year to figure out if you do and if so, how you would convey those feelings, though you have the suspicion that she may have already reciprocated your feelings.


End file.
